Genesis Vultures
The Genesis Vultures are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes created during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding as a successor the the Raven Guard. Hailing from the world of Genesis the Vultures specialize in rapid deployment. History Founding (M37-M38) Between late M37 and early M38 the process of the creating of the chapter began with the 23rd Founding. Being created to help rebuild strength for the Imperium and replace lost Chapters. When first unleashed they lead a crusade against a Drukhari raiding force that was ravaging a currently unprotected sector. After the crusade, after pushing the Drukhari back, the chapter would settle upon an Imperial wold called Genesis, which they would add to their names as well as the local variation of the bird species of vulture. Organization Ranks When Debt Kylo took upon the title of Chapter Master of the Vultures he brought in a new culture to the chapter. In the current day the chapter does not follow the traditional naming of ranks for common ranks but have their on unique names that reflect on their duties to the chapter. * Debt-Collector - The chapter's replacement for Chapter Master. While governing the chapter all debts that have been formed eventually make their way to him and should the debt not be repaid in the allotted time given he will set out to collect upon it. * Debt-Holder - The Chapter's replacement for Captains. They are responsible for holding the debts any battle-brother under their command may have earned, and if the debt has not been paid he will inform the Debt-Collector. * Debt-Seeker - The chapter's replacement for Lieutenants. At the end of every battle the company has fought the Seekers are sent out among the squads to meet with the Debt-Listeners to gather what debts may have been created. * Debt-Listener - The chapter's replacement or Sergeants. The Listener will be on the look out for any actions his squad does that will warrant a debt being formed and at the end of a battle will listen to his battle-brothers to the debts that they now have. And will then inform the Seekers of said debt. Homeworld ... Relationships Allies ... Enemies ... Chapter Culture ... Defense of Genesis The chapter values their homeworld highly sense freeing it from Drukhari raiders. The Vultures always leave a full company to defend Genesis at all times to reinforce it with the planetary guard. If words it sent that the world is under siege by any force all active deployments of the chapter will immediately return to Genesis if possible. The Secret of Debt Kylo and the Debt-Collector Debt Kylo has been listed as the chapter master of the Genesis Vultures sense 990.M40, which would place him being the chapter master for 1,137 years. But in reality Debt died 512 years after taking the position. But because of his actions bringing the chapter back from near extinction it was decided to keep the image of Debt alive to avoid a lose of moral from the chapter and the people of Genesis. There has been a total of five to take upon the name of Debt Kylo after the death of the original. The only ones to know the truth of Debt is the Chief Apothecary, Chief Librarian, Master of Sanctity, Master of the Forge, and the honor guards. The selection of the next Debt-Collecter starts early with the selection of a Neophyte that shows promise. The Debt-Collection while maintain a watch upon the Neophyte, and depending on how he passes his final trial will decided weather or not to continue with the Neophyte. Should they prove to be worthy the Debt-Collector will begin to train him from afar. Eventually, should the Neophyte survive as a member of the chapter, will find himself under the command of Debt and would accompany him in every battle field. When Debt does fall in battle to a wound that can not be healed he will reveal the truth to the successor, entrusting him with the future of the chapter. The honor guard would ensure that the new chapter master and the body of the previous will be escorted secretly back. The successor will then be approached by the four heads of the orders to begin his official initiation as chapter master and fully explain the secret. The successor will be announced among the dead, with the cause being dying in defense of the chapter master and is sent to a special vault designed to honor those that have done so before. Armory ... Gene-seed ... Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors